


Scott's Special Tradition

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Peer Pressure, Public Sex, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: Scott and Derek decide to go on a hike so that they can bond before Scott leaves for college. Derek discovers that Scott has an unexpected tradition for his hikes.





	Scott's Special Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scerek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scerek/gifts).



> This was for the square Derek Hale/Scott McCall.

Derek paused in the shade of an aspen tree to wipe some sweat from his brow. Even though he was wearing just some loose athletic shorts and hiking boots, the hot summer day was having its effect.

Up ahead, Scott noticed that Derek had stopped following and turned to check on him. “It’s just a bit farther.”

Not wanting Scott to think he was tiring, Derek started hiking again and made an effort to close the distance between them. Derek still wasn’t completely convinced that this glorified deer path was an actual trail, but he’d continue to humor Scott. It had been Scott’s idea to spend some time together alone before he headed off to college in the fall, and Derek had to admit in hindsight that it had been good getting to know each other in non-life-threatening circumstances. Even if they did end up getting lost, he could finally teach Scott how to hunt for his supper.

Just as Derek caught up to him, Scott came to a stop. “Here it is.”

Derek saw that the forest gave way to a rocky outcropping. He took in the view as he walked up to the edge of the cliff. He had to admit that it was magnificent. Aspen and fir covered mountains flanked a valley with a winding stream. The only flaw he could see was the road a couple hundred feet below them with a light but steady flow of cars.

Scott came up on Derek’s left side with his phone in his hand. “We have a tradition of taking a selfie every time we come here.” He then turned around so that the scenery was behind him.

Derek didn’t see any problem with that, so he turned around as well and prepared what qualified as a smile for him. He was not prepared to see Scott pulling down his shorts. “Scott, what are you doing?” Derek glanced back at the road below them. “People can see you.”

Scott had a mischievous glint in his eyes. “That’s what makes the tradition special. It takes bravery and pride in what you have to expose yourself to the world. Are you up for doing that?”

Derek wasn’t one to let others show him up, especially not the friends of Scott’s who he guessed had been here before him. With one last glance at a car passing below them, he grabbed his shorts and pulled them down to his ankles.

Scott flashed him a cocky grin before holding out his camera. “Smile!” The phone made a clicking noise as it took the picture. Before Derek had a chance to pull his shorts back up, Scott had wrapped his arm around Derek’s shoulders and pulled him close so that they could both take a look at the screen.

Derek thought it was a decent if unusual pic. “Looks good. Can I put my shorts back on?”

“You could, but I think we need to take care of some things first.”

Derek was confused for a moment, but a closer look at the pic made him realize that both of them were partially hard. A look down confirmed that they still were. To his surprise, he noticed that he was getting even harder. “Can’t it wait?”

Scott was incredulous. “Have you ever hiked with a boner? It rubs against the fabric and chafes. It’s brutal.”

Derek wasn’t sure if Scott was right, but the chafing sounded unpleasant, and he was too horny to think clearly. “Fine. Let’s hurry up and do this.”

Scott nodded, turned back around, and sat down with his legs hanging over the edge. Derek hesitated before the idea of being exposed in that precarious position turned him on too much to resist. He sat down next to Scott. They were close enough that as Scott began to slide his hand up and down his cock their legs would hit and rub against each other.

Derek began to rub himself as well. At first, he tried to focus on the scenery or the occasional car that honked at them as it went by. However, he kept giving into the temptation to steal a glance at Scott. He had never given much thought to it before, but Scott had a very nice body. Being a werewolf helped, but he also put in a lot of work training for lacrosse, and it showed.

He was less sure how to think about Scott’s dick. He never would have called a dick beautiful before (even his own), but something about Scott’s entranced him. It took all of the will he had left at the moment not to just stare at it.

During one of his glances, he noticed that Scott was looking at him, too. As he enjoyed the feeling of being lusted at, Scott looked up and met his gaze. Derek’s heart skipped a beat at being caught, but Scott just smiled back. Then, Scott moved his free hand to Derek’s thigh and silently asked for permission with a raised eyebrow and a tilt of his head. Derek’s breath became shallow as he was overwhelmed with the thought of what Scott wanted to do, but he was able to respond with a small nod.

Now that he had been freed to do what he desired, Scott slid his hand up Derek’s thigh and slowly wrapped his fingers around the base of Derek’s cock. Derek let his hand be pushed off and used it to support himself as he leaned back and enjoyed what Scott was doing. Scott began slowly. His fingers traced every vein as they slid along Derek’s length, and Scott watched the response for clues about what Derek liked. Once he reached the tip he slid back down and slowly increased the pace. Derek rolled his hips as he tried to get more of the sensation, but Scott was careful not to let things end too quickly.

Once he had Derek completely at his mercy, he leaned over and took Derek in his mouth. Derek moaned so loudly in response that some birds in the nearby trees scattered in search of safety. Scott knew what he was doing, and Derek wondered if this was also a tradition from Scott’s previous visits.

As Scott sucked on his dick, Derek’s attention became fixated on Scott’s. He needed to touch it. The next time Scott pulled up to catch his breath and keep Derek from coming, Derek grabbed Scott’s shoulder and pulled him back up. Scott looked at him with a mix of surprise and anticipation as Derek began to slide his hand down Scott's chest. As his thumb passed Scott’s nipple, he gave it a flick, which caused Scott to bite his lip. He traced the lines of Scott’s abs before finally grabbing onto Scott’s cock.

Derek took in the heat and the feel of the cock as he gave it a few tentative tugs. Then, to both Scott’s and his own surprise, he leaned over and wrapped his lips around Scott’s dick. In his eagerness, he tried to take all of it right away, and he began to gag. He lifted himself off of it for a moment to regain his composure before trying again more slowly.

“Damn, Derek.”

He had been worried that in his inexperience he wouldn’t be able to please Scott, but his verbal responses gave him the confidence to suck with even more enthusiasm. Scott gently rested his hand on the back of Derek’s head and reassuringly played with his hair.

“Fuck!”

Scott grabbed ahold of Derek’s hair and guided him off of his dick. He then began to stroke vigorously as he tried to get the most of his oncoming orgasm. Derek grabbed himself and tried to catch up. It wasn’t long before Scott let out a growl and shot his load over the edge of the cliff. That was all Derek needed to come, and a moment later his own load followed Scott’s.

Once they had finished, they laid back against the ground and panted to catch their breaths. Scott was the first to recover, and he climbed back off the ledge and pulled his shorts back on. He gave Derek a hand to help him back up when he was ready.

As they began to walk back down the trail, Derek asked, “So. How long of a drive is it to Davis?”


End file.
